With You Forever
by megumiai30
Summary: After a misunderstanding, Ran follows Shinichi to fix, while going over past memories, and giving Shinichi a surprise? A songfic based on the Japanese song: "Kimi to Zutto."


**Hey everyone, it's me megumiai30 with a new story...gomen! I've been busy because its my last year in high school, so please give me a break. I can't guarantee I'll be uploading soon, but I'll try my best! Anyways, I hope you enjoy this little songfig I wipped up called With you forever, based on a Japanese song of the same title; Kimi to Zutto. My writting skills may be a little rusty but please bear with me. If been away from the states for five years ok? lol XP Anyways, if you read my previous story, you'll know about a little kid I put in my story. :P So sit back and enjoy please^^**

 **I do not own Detective Conan, which belongs to Aoyama Gosho, who will just finish the series? lol**

* * *

With you forever

Ran was running like her life depended on it. In truth, Ran never ran this fast with intensity, unless there was something like an emergency, for example, like if someone was dying in her arms and needed to go to the hospital NOW, or the thing that just happened just now. In truth she should have... Ran shed some tears thinking about it, and was frustrated at herself. How could she be so stupid?

 _Ran heard a knock on the door, and took one last look at herself and smiled. She looked hot, if she said so herself. She wanted everything perfect for Shinichi's surprise today…and prepared everything. So, she went to the door, expecting Shinichi, and opened it with a smile. "Welcome back, husband!"_

" _Ran…" a voice that was NOT her husband whispered, and Ran came to her senses._

 _Ran opened her eyes, and saw a Hondou Eisuke looking at her. "Eisuke-kun…" Ran replied in shock. "I thought you were in America. Why are you here?"_

" _Ran, my heart ached because I never had a chance with you , and came here to tell you that I love you!" Eisuke shouted, and closed his eyes._

" _Eisuke-kun, but…" Ran said in shock._

 _Eisuke took this opportunity to open his eyes and feasted himself on Ran. She was wearing something he imagined… that Ran wore for only Shinichi's eyes only, and without further ado, he kissed Ran… on the lips. "Eisuke-ku-mmph!" Ran mustered out before Eisuke forcibly put his lips on hers, and tried to punch him or do something to break the kiss, but she couldn't break free from his masculine grasp._

 _But…because she was focused on trying to break free, she couldn't hear footsteps coming home, and lost her focus when she heard her name._

" _Ran…" a man's voice said…broken. It was then when she could break free and look into her husband's broken pure blue eyes._

" _Shinichi..!" Ran gasped, and looking at his eyes that were flowing with tears._

 _Shinichi asked Ran, while his bangs were covering his eyes to cover his hurt," Ran, was I not good for you? Did you actually love me? Why did you… I trusted you…"_

 _Ran, in shock wanted to cry but was desperately trying to not cry in front of everyone, and managed to choke out, "Shinichi, this isn't what it seems! Eisuke came knocking and…he…" but no sentences came because her mouth was dry beyond her limit, and made hand motions, but Shinichi put his hand up dismissively, "No, there's no need to explain Ran… you just did with what you're wearing and what you did just now…" and ran away._

" _Shinichi!" Ran shouted and grabbed her coat (to look at least decent when she was going out), and put on pants that were conveniently on the rack beside the door as well, and Eisuke forgotten, ran after him._

" _Shinichi, I won't lose you again…" Ran said to herself when Shinichi turned into a corner._

As she ran to catch up with him, she caught sight of some roses, orchids, and other various flowers…

 _Thinking back, there were budding plants and fluttering petals. As we walked smiling, hand-in-hand along that tree-lined path. From among those innocent days which are so irreplaceable  
one memory floods out…_

"Hey, Shinichi!" shouted an over excited Ran. They were both in the Kudo household, playing together until Shinichi had his nose up in a book. That's when Ran couldn't take it, and decided to go out with Shinichi.

"What is it, Ran?" seven year old Shinichi replied, annoyed. He wanted to get back to his book, and hopefully get Ran out of his life, as all 7 year olds take no interest in girls that bother them all the time.

"Let's go out and play! The weather's nice, the birds are chirping, and the day is just screaming for us to play!" Ran exclaimed with a big grin.

"I'd rather not. This is more fun. Hey, Ran did you know that Sherlock Holmes was outsmarted by a woman?! I mean that's so unlikely, but..." Shinichi didn't have time to finish for Ran snapped.

"Come on! You can't sit here all day, let's go something fun!" and without further ado, pulled him towards the park. Shinichi was beyond from annoyed but couldn't do anything about it yet. He would give Ran a piece of his mind when he got there.

Upon arriving at the park, the sight was very breathtaking. The sun was shining and kissing the ground, and the flowers were in bloom, but Shinichi burst his anger on Ran. "Why the heck did you take me out here?!

Ran was stunned; she thought that her friend would love to play with her, so she could only listen. "Look, the sun's too bright, you could get hurt from the bees because of the flowers, and it's hot! If you don't have anything to do, I'm going back home." Shinichi shouted and Ran tried to convince him to stay.

"Shinichi, wait-"but Shinichi cut her off again.

"No, Ran, I'm going home. I've had enough of your childish games!"

"But, you're a child too….." Ran looked as she could cry any minute, but Shinichi took no notice and continued with his ranting.

"And, for how long Ran?! Five years? When are you going to grow up? Open your eyes! If you're going to act like a child, I'm going to stop being friends with you!" with that Shinichi stalked away, while Ran started to cry her eyes out.

Shinichi winced, knowing that his words probably caused it, no definitely caused it. What to do? If she went back home, her parents would never again let her play with him. So, he looked around and some flowers caught his sight: orchids. He remembered that her name meant orchids, so he took the orchids and walked over to Ran.

"Ummmm… Ran, I'm sorry…" Shinichi started, he really didn't know how to cope with this situation.

"You're j-just s-saying that s-so you won't get into trouble, r-right?" Ray sputtered out.

"No, I'm sorry for getting high with you, here," and Shinichi handed her the flowers. When Ran stopped her crying, she took a look at the sweet smelling and beautiful flowers that were her name. Even though she was still a bit sad and angry at Shinichi for shouting at her, a bigger part of her wanted to forgive him; she could sense the truth in his apology.

Ran reached out to the still ashamed Shinichi. "Shinichi?"

"Ran?"

"It's ok. Please just don't…" Ran finished, leaving Shinichi to figure out what she meant.

Shinichi understood and smiled and Ran smiled back. Then Shinichi made a suggestion, "Ran, do you still want to play? I'm not going to shout at you again."

Ran giggled and replied, "Sure!", and took Shinichi's hand and led him to the flowers. There they played until sunset, and as they parted ways, Ran turned to him and cheerfully hollered,

"Thanks Shinichi!" and kissed him on his cheek, making the young boy blush.

When they finally parted, Shinichi went home, with a smile on his face.

As Ran thought about that one memory, it made her smile and warm inside; but enough chit-chat, where was she now? As she looked around, it was that…special place. That one sakura tree that they called 'their' tree since they were seventeen….

" _Thank you. I'm sure it'll be tough, won't it? But I'll shine just like you."_

"Cone on slowpoke!" laughed Shinichi as he led Ran to a tree in the middle of a meadow. As they were heading there, laughter from families could be heard. Ran finally panted breathing out, "Shinichi, wait…", but couldn't be happier. Shinichi had recently come back, and had amended relations with Ran. For sure though, it wasn't easy. After Ran had been avoiding Shinichi, it hadn't been easy to flag her down, but when he finally did, she accepted his apology and let him off with a punch to the nose, which he gladly got hit. Ran mended things with him, and Shinichi did the same, by catching up with her. In fact, that was the reason he had taken her out on a date.

"Ta-da! We're here!" cheerfully exclaimed Shinichi pointing to a beautiful sakura tree.

Ran, who had finally caught up with him was panting, "Shinichi are we here…?", and Ran lost the words in her mouth, because the scene was breathtaking.

Shinichi, taking notice of this smiled, "I knew you'd like It.", and laid a mat on the ground and led Ran on it. Together they just sat there in silence until Ran spoke up. "I-I brought some lunch, want to eat?"

Shinichi nodded in agreement, and they ate some of Ran's cooking: onigiri, meat, miso soup, denpura. Shinichi smiled, but Ran modestly said, "It's not much, but I hope you enjoy it." Ran said, smiling shyly.

"Don't say that. It looks delicious!" Shinichi happily said and dug in. Ran, taking notice dug in as well.

.After finishing their meal, they lay down on the mat, just enjoying each others' company. But Shinichi had set this up so they could make it "official." Even though they made up, they weren't official yet, and Shinichi wanted to change that (With few cuts and bruises, of course.), and found the perfect opportunity to confess…

That opportunity came now. When Ran was looking around, enjoying the view, Shinichi nudged her. "Ne."

"Yes Shinichi, what is it?" Ran asked with love in her voice.

Shinichi rubbed the back of his head. "Well, I know this is going to be new, but Ran, I…lo," and then the phone rang.

Groaning, Ran excused herself, "Excuse me, Shinichi, I have to take this call.", and answered it.

While Ran talked on the phone, apparently it was her dad, he groaned with disappointment. He wanted to get it over with, so that if Ran refused him he could let it go, even if it hurt. He didn't want to bother Ran again if it happened. So after they finished their meal and after they cleaned up, Shinichi felt like it was the time to confess.

'Now or never.' Shinichi thought as he called Ran.

"Hey Ran?"

"Yeah?" asked Ran softly.

"W-well, Ran the reason I took you out was to c-confess s-something." Shinichi stammered out. Ran's eyebrows quilted in surprise, as the detective never stammered, especially to his best friend whom he was comfortable with. So Ran listened closely to what he had to say.

"Yes Shinichi, what is it?" Ran asked, and Shinichi started stammering out, "I-I l-lov..." and Ran was filled with anticipation...but was interrupted by a camera flashing and Hattori Heiji and Toyama Kazuha fighting in the distance with screams of 'ahou' in the background. Ran was very annoyed but Shinichi was more annoyed after the conversation that they heard:

"Ahou! They haven't kissed yet!" screamed Heiji.

"Well, you gave me the signal, and I flashed! I knew that we shouldn't have done…" Kazuha fired back but stopped and paled at the sight of Ran and Shinichi in the background. As soon as they saw the death glares of Shinichi and Ran, they ran from their lives, and Shinichi and Ran stared at each other and laughed awkwardly. So Shinichi thought and sputtered out, "Ran, I know this isn't what you wanted to hear but…I LOVE YOU!" Shinichi closed his eyes for the impact of pain, but it never came.

When he opened his eyes, he only saw Ran standing in shock, and sighed. "Ran, I'm sorry, I think I should just…", but was cut off by Ran's lips on his. Shinichi barely had time to register what's happening right now, but as soon as he regained sense, kissed her back and eventually ended as a make-out session. When they finally fell apart for air, Shinichi asked, panting, "So…you love me back?" Ran merely giggled and nodded.

"Shinichi, I love you too." Ran confessed, and they met each other for another kiss.

….And if you heard closely, you could hear a camera shutter in the distance.

Ran laughed as she ran. Laughter, she realized, was good even in situations like this. As she walked, trying to catch her breath, she heard her name from about 3 yards away, and saw a doppelganger of herself with a baby stroller.

"Ran-chan!"

"Oh, Aoko-chan!" Ran exclaimed as they met in the middle.

"So, Ran-chan, did you break the news to Kudo-kun?" Aoko asked with a smirk. Knowing what she set off to do this fateful night.

Ran blushed, and replied sadly, "Well…not yet…you see there was a big misunderstanding and…" Ran couldn't bear it and tears started flowing out of her eyes.

Aoko looked shocked and asked, "What's the matter Ran-chan?"

"I'll tell you later Aoko-chan, I have to chase Shinichi, resolve this misunderstanding. But where did you go with Akemi-chan?" Ran asked and tickled the baby with her finger.

"Ah, I ran some errands at Ameyoko." Aoko said.

"Ameyoko? That must be it!" Ran exclaimed, and with a wave ran off, "Later Aoko-chan!"

Aoko waved her hand and wondered…until..! That must be it! She made a call, and ran off somewhere….

As Ran ran, she remembered what happened at Ameyoko… 'I'll never forget that…'

 _Thinking back, it was along that sunset-dyed path that you and I loved and dreamed of a future we'd create together. I won't forget your nonchalant gentleness or your warmth. These overflowing tears will shine….._

As Ran left and headed to the subway station, she thought of the time of Shinichi asking her….

As they were walking through the streets of Ameyoko Market, Ran was having second thoughts. When they were approached by a mysterious woman, saying that if they went to Ueno there would be a prize, Shinichi gladly accepted, and dragged her to this heck of a place, she was having second thoughts _again_ , because she hated crowded places like this. As she grabbed Shinichi's hand, not to lose him in the crowd, heard the vendors trying to sell their merchandise: such as a chocolate vendor selling his chocolate for 1000 yen a bag, or some guy trying to sell his jewelry. All in all, it was a soothing sight to see, and a rest from all the letters…from Shinichi's fans, telling her to break up with Shinichi because she didn't 'belong' to him, or she wasn't 'the girl' from, and etc.

Anyways, she couldn't take the surprise anymore, and asked, "All right Doctor Kudo, where are you taking me, and what are you up to?"

Shinichi chuckled at his old childhood nickname: one that they made long ago, in their childhood while playing hospital, and replied, "Well Nurse Mouri, I wanted to do something for you, and I figured this would be a good time to do it."

Ran looked shocked and slowly asked, "Do what?"

"You'll see, Nurse Mouri!" cheered Shinichi as he led her through the crowded streets of Ameyoko. As they were walking through the streets, she thought about their nicknames; Doctor and Nurse. It was one of those things that they made as kids and stuck through the course of time. But where were they now? She was following Shinichi until she bumped into someone that looked similar to her. "Ouch!" the person shouted.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry, are you all right?" asked Ran quickly.

The other person was recovering from her injury and replied, "It's fine."

When Ran regained her senses, she saw a doppelganger of herself, and cheered," Aoko-chan!"

The girl in front of her answered, "Ran-chan!"

"Oh my gosh, Aoko-chan, what are you doing here?"

To that Aoko responded with a smirk, "Oh, I was in the neighborhood to visit a friend and happened to stop by to buy Kaito some things for his birthday, if you know what I mean."

Ran blushed but subsided when Aoko giggled. That had always had been a habit of hers, to tease Ran about stuff like that. "Aoko-chan!"

"Relax, Ran-chan, I'm only kidding." Aoko said with a giggle, and added, "So what are you doing in Ameyoko?"

"Well, I was dragged by Shinichi by force, and got no explanation about it." Ran explained and huffed her cheeks, pretending to be angry.

To this Aoko laughed and replied, "Oh, don't worry. I think you'll find out soon." Ran blinked and tried to ask Aoko, but at that moment, Shinichi appeared and Aoko knew her work was done.

"Well, Ran-chan, I guess I should be going now, bye!" Aoko cheered and went away. As she did, Ran felt arms on her waist and prepared to attack, but stopped when she saw it was Shinichi.

"Gosh Shinichi, don't scare me like that!" Ran folded her arms and said.

Shinichi chuckled, "I'm sorry Nurse Mouri, but I needed your attention to do something, and Shinichi kneeled in front of her. 'Oh my gosh, is he..', and Ran covered her hands on her mouth in shock.

While they were there, a hefty amount of people gathered to see what the fuss was about, and more people gathered when they saw Kudo Shinichi, the famous detective.

"That's Kudo Shinichi isn't it?" one person exclaimed.

"Yeah, that detective!" one said.

"Oh my gosh, he's so hot!" cried out a teenage girl.

Another girl about Ran's age exclaimed, "Yeah! I totally want to do.." but cut off when she saw Ran's death glare, and Shinichi redirected her attention at her by clearing his throat. Ran looked at Shinichi in pure wonder, and saw that Shinichi could die any minute. Before she could say anything, he said, "Mouri Ran, I've loved since I knew what love was, and going to love you forever. I know that I'm not the best person in the world, but I'll try my best. So Mouri Ran, would you marry a mystery otaku like me?"

Ran was sinking into a deep state of euphoria, so she could only manage a smile and no words, making people shout things like, "Say yes to him! Poor guy's kneeling in front of a crowd for you!"

"Yeah! You're a fool for not saying yes to him!" said the girl whom was given the glare.

Ran, with tears in her eyes whispered, "Baka," and nodded her head yes, while smiling. With that, Shinichi put the ring on her finger, and reached out to kiss her in a sweet and passionate kiss. Ran and Shinichi could distinctly hear the cheers of people, but these two were only engulfed with each other, falling in each other's spell. When they broke off, Ran spoke first. "I love you."

Shinichi smiled, and replied, "I love you, too."

"Well, if you're done, could you give us love?" Ran turned around and looked at the people who were smiling at them; Kaito, dressed as a shopkeeper, Aoko, Yukiko, Heiji, and Kazuha.

Ran's mouth was gaping out of shock, and stuttered out, "W-what are you doing here?"

Yukiko laughed and said, "Well, I was the woman who led you here…"

Aoko continued, "…and I talked to you as a distraction…"

"We were the crew for making things right…" Kazuha added,

"…and lastly, I was the one who kept the ring for Kudo, and handed him to him."

Ran was shocked, because why all this trouble? He could have just gone to a fancy restaurant to propose, but why? "Why did you go to this trouble?" Ran asked.

Shinichi started, "Well… I've read the letters that were sent to you…" and Ran was shocked; for she didn't reveal the letters, but looks like Shinichi got a hold with one of the letters.

"But I didn't..." Ran started, but Shinichi cut her off.

"Ran, why didn't you tell me? You know how important you are to me…."

"Shinichi…." Ran whispered.

"That's why I did this in public, to let the world know that your mine." Shinichi finished with a smile, and Ran just stood there with her mouth gaping a lot, and Shinichi reached out and kissed her again, and Ran fell into the moment. As they were kissing their friends and parents were smiling, but the two took no notice, for they were absorbed with each other.

Ran came out of Ameyoko with no luck of meeting Shinichi, and headed back to return home. She just wanted to quit, until she remember something…

" _Yes anata, shall we?"_

Shinichi's voice…. On "that" night, when they… and suddenly she knew where to go, and ran to the nearest subway station.

" _I love you. Like the beat of bird wings I'll watch over you eternally." I love you. I'm happy I got to meet you, the one who wiped away my tears so softly…"_

As Ran was in the Japanese style dressing screen, Shinichi was getting jittery because it was their…wedding night. He was nervous because he was expected to "man up". The marriage itself went smoothly; Heiji and Kazuha didn't fight, Kaito behaved himself (courtesy of Aoko), and their parents also cooperated. But as he saw Ran in the dressing screen, changing clothes for the night, based on a Japanese tradition that the groom unwrap the kimono from the bride… he was getting nervous... Of course, he had seen Ran naked at that time at the hot spring, but this was different.

All thoughts aside, he looked out the window, enjoying the view. This room, located in Roppongi Hills, was owned by Sonoko, and she gladly let the newlyweds borrow it as she said, "Let them have it! They'll need it for children!" causing him to blush on that comment.

As he was lost in his thoughts, he looked out the window and was greeted by the lovely night view of Tokyo, kissed by the moon, which Kami-sama had given to them as a gift. When he was completely taken by the night view, he heard his name from the screen, "Shinichi?"

"Yes, Ran?" Shinichi asked.

"Can...we not do this today? I feel embarrassed…" Ran said sheepishly.

"Well," Shinichi started, "Ran, we don't have to, but this isn't the first time we've seen each other naked before, right?" Ran, at that moment popped her head out of the side and baffled, "H-hey! That was different! Y-you were in a kid's b-body, and I had n-no idea…" Ran finished with a blush, and resumed dressing.

Shinichi took pity and laughed. He reassured her, " Ran, it's really ok, we don't have to…do it…", and he was given the courtesy to stare at Ran, who came out of the dressing screen, all dressed in a elegant pink kimono which showed off her feminine curves quite well…to say the least.

Ran giggled and smirked asking Shinichi, "That bad, huh?"

Shinichi suddenly woke up and hastily said, "No, no! You…look…beautiful…" Shinichi said quietly.

Ran merely giggled and retorted, "Come on, I was just kidding!", and with that Shinichi stood to face Ran, and awkward silence followed.

"Shinichi…"

"Well, guess this is it…", and Shinichi proceeded to unwrap the sash. As he was doing that, Ran froze at the motion, deciding to remain in place, while Shinichi continued to unwrap the kimono. When Ran, then for a moment took a good inventory of herself, she saw that her shoulders and upper legs started to show. Then, when the time came when she had only one wrapping left on her body, she tensed and started, "Shinichi, wa-!", but was cut off when the last piece of clothing fell off her body entirely, leaving her bare naked. Shinichi stared in awe, thanking God for letting this young woman in front of him in his life.

Ran, now self-conscious of herself, moved one hand to cover her chest, and the other to cover the southern region. She thought that Shinichi was staring because he was disappointed and whispered, "Shinichi, please…don't look…", but was shocked by Shinichi's next words:

"Ran…you're beautiful…", and when Ran looked at his eyes, she could see the sincerity in them and asked, "Really?"

Shinichi smiled, "Really."

"Shinichi…" Ran whispered out softly. Could she really have had this effect on him? She certainly must have, for Shinichi never talks in that soft and warming and loving tone… As Ran was finishing that thought, she felt a pair of lips attached to hers, and tongue asking for entrance. She obliged, granting permission and she herself fell into the moment, when they tasted each other as the first time as… _husband and wife_.

When they broke off, neither of them were reluctant to talk, until Ran said three words, "I love you.", and smiled.

Shinichi replied, "I love you too, Ran." Finishing with a smile, and Shinichi took an inventory of themselves, they were both naked... Which made Shinichi blush.

"Now, anata, shall we get started?" Ran asked pointing towards the bed.

Shinichi one blushed again and smiled towards Ran, and agreed, "Yes anata, shall we?" And the two of them walked towards the bed, and the night went on with the kisses and affectionate touches between the two lovers, and now…husband and wife.

 _I'd forgotten how to smile and my tears had all dried up  
But you understood how lost I was  
And just how countlessly long I had been left there  
Oh glory days, oh glory days_

As Ran finished that thought, the subway PA went off, ' This stop is Roppongi, Roppongi. Passengers wished to exit may exit on the right…' , and Ran quickly gave up her seat to get off. As she passed through the toll gate, she was met by four familiar faces: Heiji, Kazuha, their daughter Yukie, and their son Conan. Conan…her love and son, whom against all odds was born about nine months after they got married… Ran blushed at the thought. Heiji greeted Ran, "Hey, neechan! What are you doing here?"

Ran who was playing with her son came back to reality, "Oh, Hattori-kun, I was looking for Shinichi. Do you know where he is?"

Heiji amused by the fact, smiled and fondly said, "Why yes I do. He was at Roppong-," but as soon as Heiji had said Roppongi, Ran had sped off to find her husband. Heiji was in a frozen scene until Kazuha called him.

"Huh, what?" Heiji asked.

"You were spacing out, you ahou, what's up?" Kazuha asked.

"I think there's something going on with those two…" Heiji trailed off.

Kazuha started to retort until her phone rang, 'I love you Miss. Mystery…'

"Moshi Moshi?" Kazuha said, and with that phone call, Kazuha talked to her husband and were rushing off somewhere…

Ran continued to run until she reached the reception desk, and literally threw the money on the desk and headed straight to the elevator and reached the top, where you could see the Tokyo sky view at night. ' _Just like our wedding night…_ ' Ran thought sadly to herself. When the doors opened she saw a lone figure of a young man, looking at the night sky. When she took one step towards him, she heard Shinichi say to her in a cold and bitter voice, "Go away, you two-timer."

Ran was shocked, but she was stronger than that, and continued to move until she was in the back of him, and reached out to touch him until he interrupted, "Don't even _think_ of touching me." Shinichi hissed.

Ran felt her heart shatter, he never used that kind of voice to her like this, and she felt some tears fall down her eyes. "Shinichi…" Ran whispered

"And don't use my name like that, it feels like you and I are actually lovers." He spat, and she winced. Soon, she felt tears falling down her eyes, "Shinichi…" she whispered.

"Please Shinichi…at least hear me out…Everything's not what it seems…" Ran managed to matter out.

With that Shinichi turned around suddenly and looked in the most betrayed, hurtful face to Ran who was crying also, "What is everything's not what it seems today?! It looked exactly what it was… you don't have to explain, I'm smart enough to know that… the scene that I saw was my wife who was leaving me someone else…" Shinichi trailed off, and Ran saw that tears were flowing down from his eyes, and his eyes…they were red and puffy and pain could be seen all over them.

Shinichi ranted on," Couldn't you have told me that you didn't love me? Why did you cheat on me? You know I would have forgiven you if you told me the truth, but now… I'm not sure if I can ever forgive yo…" Shinichi's ranting was cut off by Ran's arms on his waist, her body pressing against his and the words she whispered to him, " _Thank you. Like a shining star, I'll be at your side forever…"_ Shinichi stopped to look at her eyes to find, love…pure sweet and faithful love and he also whispered, " _Thank you. I'm sure it'll be tough, won't it? But I'll shine just like you._ And… _I love you. Like the beat of bird wings, I'll watch over you eternally…"_ Ran sobbed tears of happiness as she finally got through to him.

Ran replied, _"I love you. I'm happy I got to meet you. The one who wiped away my tears so softly…",_ and as she said that they both looked each other, love in their eyes… They broke off fter being like that for some time, but Shinichi hung his head down in shame.

"What's the matter?" Ran asked puzzled.

"It's just that… I'm sorry about what happened. One of the guys at the station was talking about how his wife cheated on him, and I let the worst of my insecreties get to me, and…"

Ran silenced him with her finger, "Shh. I know, and I'm sorry too, I should've been more careful while wearing…that, so you shouldn't be sorry, I can understand how one can misunderstand that situation." She winked.

"But then why…?" Shinichi asked.

Ran giggled and replied, "Baka. I had to wear this," she pointed at herself, indicating she was wearing 'that', "for a surprise for you."

"A surprise for me?" Shinichi asked curiously.

"Um-hm, you know that I've been sick in the mornings lately, right?"

"Yeah?"

"And I threw up the other morning before I went to school…"

"So?" Shinichi asked, more curious than ever.

" Well, it looks like Conan's going to have a sibiling soon." Ran finished with a smile.

Shinichi entered a state of euphoria and couldn't move, but when he did, his lips turned into a very big smile and asked Ran, "Ran, are you…?" Ran merely looked towards Shinichi and smiled, nodding. Shinichi merely reached out and kissed Ran fully on the lips fully and Ran quickly responded to the kiss quite enthusiastily. After they broke apart, Shinichi held Ran close to him and said, "Thank you Ran…for bring me _Megumi_ …"

Ran giggled and asked, "Megumi? We don't know its gender and you're already making names for 'it'! But why Megumi though?"

"Well, Megumi means Kami-sama's grace and gratitude right?"

"Of course," Ran replied with a smile.

"So I think this little one is Kami-sama's grace, because of her we didn't make any rational decisions right? And I think this is a girl: father's instincts." Shinichi ended and smiled with love in his eyes again.

"Shinichi…Yes, you're right she," Ran said pointing at her tummy, "is Kami-sama's grace to me, and so are you, Conan, and all our friends…Thank you…"

"Ran…", and Shinichi hugged Ran sweetly, and Ran followed glad that everything was all right, and the moon shined brightly on a night of thankfulness in Tokyo.

" _I have one memory now…"_

* * *

Well, that's how Megumi became Megumi(惠)...^^:P megumiai30, out!


End file.
